


What's Mine Is Yours

by linnyninny



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, the arctic north is cold, your boyfriend is very warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnyninny/pseuds/linnyninny
Summary: Blizzards in the Arctic North were brutal, and keeping warm was hard. Even more so without your boyfriend there, and even worse when you were always cold in much warmer clients.(A request from my tumblr)
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 268





	What's Mine Is Yours

You really hadn’t minded moving to the Arctic North. Techno was there, and that was enough for you. There was also the plus of being able to escape the grasps of L’Manberg as well as the Dream SMP. It was a win-win situation for the most part. The only biggest downside was how unbearably cold it was. It was to be expected, of course. It was so far north, and it felt like it was always snowing. It didn’t help that you were often cold, even back when you had lived in L’Manberg. As such, you spent as much time inside the cabin as you were allowed. It was warmer here with the fire roaring than it was outside, where the wind howled relentlessly.

It was very much one of those days, where despite the fire that you constantly fed logs, the wooden planks beneath your feet were freezing. Everything was freezing, in truth. You peered out of the windows, listening to the wind howl and whip snow around. You could hardly see more than a few meters beyond the house, the flurry obscuring your sight. You simply wrinkled your nose in distaste, sliding down the ladder to the basement. It was even colder here, and that was not exactly something you were fond of. You didn’t waste your time, perusing the chests in search of more wood to feed the fire.

Once you had, you hoisted yourself up the ladder awkwardly, tossing the pile of logs onto the floor. The fire greedily lapped at the bark when you fed it into the fireplace, and you sighed. Hopefully it would warm up, but you weren’t sure it would. These nights were brutally cold. You ached for some sort of warmth, but it was hard for you to find it on your own. Techno was out looking for more totems, so he’d been gone a few days. Which you didn’t entirely mind, you could take care of yourself. It didn’t stop you from missing him, though. You tiredly looked around the room, looking for anything to help you keep warm.

Then you saw it.

Tucked between the lodestone and stonecutter, barely visible, was a bundle of red cloth and white fur. You didn’t waste time in scurrying over to the box, throwing open the upper trap door. The sound you made was pure joy as you picked up the heavy cloth, throwing it over your shoulder. You grunted as you did, trying to adjust to the weight. How the hell did Techno wear this all day? You simply shuffled back towards the fireplace, the ends of the cloak trailing behind you. It was almost like the train of a dress.

You settled on the floor, comfortably curling up and wrapping the thick cloth around you. The chains on it settled as you did, and you fell into a comfortable state of something bordering sleep. The cloak was thick, wonderfully insulating any heat that got in. Keeping you pleasantly warm, and as comfortable as you could be on the wooden floor and leaned against the chest. Perhaps the blizzard would subside soon enough and you could actually tend to the dogs or bees. It would be nice to be able to do more than just wander the cabin.

You weren’t too sure how long you were there. Not so long that the fire died, at least. You only stirred due to the door opening, looking up towards the figure standing there. Techno stood there, shaking his head to knock the snowflakes out of his hair. You shifted a little, watching the door shut behind him. “I wasn’t expecting you to come back yet,” You greeted with a smile. He dropped his bag and axe, sighing as he did.

“It has been a week, it was about time I came home.” The sound of his voice was welcome, as was the soft click of his hooves on the wood. He wandered towards you, leaning down and not hesitating to pick you up. You yelped a little, shifting to cling onto him. “Did you get cold?” Amusement laced his voice as he moved the pair of you towards the ladder leading to your shared bed. 

“Mhm, the blizzard has been going on for a couple days. You know it’s hard to stay warm here,” You murmured, nuzzling your face into his neck. He chuckled, cradling you against him.

“That’s why I left you the cloak.” He looked down at you, lifting the pair of you up the ladder. “...It makes you look tiny.” He was used to having to carry you up the ladder on nights like these. You often would doze off by the fire.

“It’s warm.” You let him settle you onto the bed, staring up at him expectantly. It was like a routine. You would doze off by the fire on the coldest nights, and Techno would come bring you to bed and cuddle with you. It was truly as you preferred it. He simply gave you a bemused smile, slipping off his mask and setting it on the window sill. You immediately scooted over to give him more room on the bed. Once he was settled, you buried yourself into his side with a happy sigh. Having him, and his warmth, back was nice. You couldn’t deny that in the slightest.

“Thank you for leaving it for me,” you murmured, eyelids drooping once more. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you close against him. You hummed happily at that, easily giving in to the relaxation he was offering.

“Of course, darlin’. What’s mine is yours, even if that means I go out into a blizzard without a cape.” His laugh was low, careful to keep the peace. Especially as you relaxed further against him, body sagging and breath evening out. You were gone to the world for the night, unbothered by the howling winds and biting cold outside the walls of your house. You had Techno, and that was enough to get you through even the coldest and most ruthless nights.


End file.
